When one or more windows are opened in a motor vehicle moving at roadway speeds of, for example above 65 kph, a standing wave may form in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. When this resonance is combined with a vortex of wind from the side mirror or a pillar adjacent the window, a booming wind noise throb may occur. This wind noise throb may be very loud (e.g. on the order of 125 dB) and at a low frequency of, for example, 50 hertz. Such a wind noise throb is unpleasant and leads to driver or passenger dissatisfaction.
In order to mitigate this problem it has been necessary in the past to either close all the windows, open other windows or alter the speed of the motor vehicle to thereby change the standing wave in the passenger compartment or change the vortex interaction with the wave. This document relates to a new and improved system and method for reducing wind noise throb to acceptable levels without having to close windows, open other windows or adjust the speed of the motor vehicle.